L'éveil des sens
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel] Cas éternue, il éternue alors qu'il est un ange et que les anges n'éternuent pas. Il éternue. Puis il a de la fièvre. Il a de la fièvre et ne peut pas aider Dean qui a de la fièvre aussi. Et Cas ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, ne comprends pas pourquoi il mange, pourquoi il boit, pourquoi il s'habille autrement. Quel est cet maladie que personne ne connait?


**Titre :** L'éveil des sens

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

**Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

\- Atchoum

\- Atchoum.

\- A tes souhaits Dean.

Dean regarda Cas en fronçant les sourcils :

\- Merci, à tes souhaits Cas. Depuis quand tu éternues ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté, il était étrange d'éternuer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi c'était arrivé, tout à coup c'était sorti de lui et il avait éternué avant même d'avoir le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

Cas était venu aider Dean et Sam pour une chasse, et au moment de repartir il y avait eu cet éternuement et Dean s'était mis à le regarder comme s'il était inquiet. Cas n'en était pas tout à fait sûr, il n'était jamais tout à fait sûr avec Dean. Sauf quand Dean allait mal, ou qu'il avait fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, là Cas le remarquait tout de suite. Pour le reste, c'était plus compliqué, tout était toujours compliqué. C'était aussi ce qui rendait Dean aussi intéressant.

Peut-être que cet éternuement ce n'était rien, et Cas fini par partir, disparaître, retourner au Paradis.

Dean prit l'air mécontent mais ne fit pas de remarque, il avait l'habitude que Cas disparaisse comme ça, sans même prévenir.

xxx

Dean avait de la fièvre, ça l'ennuyait. Il était obligé de rester couché. Il détestait être malade, il se sentait inutile, faible, il ne pouvait pas veiller sur Sam s'il n'arrivait même pas à se lever tellement il peinait. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre.

Sam prenait soin de lui et lui ronchonnait comme quoi il allait très bien, qu'il allait se lever dans deux minutes. Deux minutes plus tard il s'endormait.

Comme sa fièvre ne diminuait pas, Dean décida d'appeler Cas, Cas pourrait aider Sam s'il arrivait un truc.

Cas arriva. Il se tint debout, murmura :

\- Hello, Dean.

Cas paraissait mal, il paraissait confus, il s'écroula par terre et Sam couru vers lui alors que Dean cherchait à se lever pour savoir comment Cas allait et ce qu'il avait. Mais la tête de Dean tournait trop, et son corps lui paraissait lourd quand ses muscles étaient aussi mous que des marshmallow. Merde. Il était inquiet pour Cas. Est-ce que Cas était blessé ? Putain de fièvre.

Sam passa sa main sur le front de Cas, il était brûlant.

\- Cas ? Appela Sam.

Cas ouvrit les yeux et regarda Sam.

\- Je… me sens bizarre…

Sam dût le soulever du sol comme il le pouvait et l'allongea à côté de Dean.

\- Il a de la fièvre, dit-il à Dean.

Dean tourna les yeux vers Cas.

\- Depuis quand les anges ont de la fièvre ?

Sam n'en savait rien.

Cas non plus.

xxx

Sam fut le garde malade de Dean et de Cas. Dean passait son temps à râler et à vouloir se lever, Cas était plus sage et plus tranquille. Sam avait l'impression étrange d'être devenu père de deux enfants, l'un turbulent incapable de rester en place même avec 39° de fièvre, et l'autre calme mais dont l'état était plus inquiétant. Parce que si Sam savait comment guérir son frère, pour Cas c'était autre chose. Est-ce que les médicaments allaient servir à quelque chose ? Est-ce que Cas pouvait vraiment se reposer alors qu'il ne dormait pas ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait aller mieux alors qu'il ne mangeait pas ? Une serviette froide sur son front ne suffirait peut-être pas. Comment guérissait-on la fièvre d'un ange ? Sam quand il avait un moment, se mettait le nez dans les livres pour trouver une réponse.

Dean finit par aller mieux au bout de trois jours qui lui parurent être une éternité. Il avait hâte de guérir pour pouvoir aider lui aussi Cas, n'aimant pas le savoir malade. Il fut bien content de pouvoir se lever, de se sentir plus léger et plus en état de réfléchir. Il profita d'être guéri pour prendre une bonne douche, pour se changer, pour manger un vrai truc du genre un tarte hyper sucré, parce que la vieille bouilli de riz il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'eut même pas le temps de commencer à réfléchir pour Cas, Cas se levait, les cheveux tous décoiffés. Sam accouru vers lui, inquiet de le voir se lever alors qu'il était malade, mais en posant sa main sur son front, il se rendit compte que la fièvre avait disparu. Dean vint vers lui aussi :

\- Cas tu devrais rester allongé.

\- Je me sens mieux, dit-il.

Dean posa sa main sur son front à son tour.

\- Ben t'as mis où ta fièvre ? Comment t'as fait pour guérir ? Et d'abord comment ça se fait que tu étais malade ?

Cas ne pouvait répondre à aucune de ces questions.

\- Je vais me renseigner, dit-il et il disparu.

Dean fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est agaçant quand il fait ça, râla-t-il.

xxx

Cas ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. D'abord il avait éternué et ensuite il était tombé malade. Aucun ange n'avait pu lui apporter un début de réponse, d'ailleurs la plupart ne l'avaient pas tout à fait cru, quand d'autres n'avaient même pas compris de quoi il parlait. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir en parler à son Père, mais le Grand Absent restait introuvable, évidemment. Pourtant il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui savait, qui pourrait l'éclairer, qui pourrait lui dire ce qu'il se passait.

Cas continuerait ses recherches, après avoir mangé quelque chose de gras ou de sucrée. Pas qu'il ait vraiment faim, mais avant qu'il ne le comprenne il était déjà attablé devant un hamburger en train de le manger.

Est-ce qu'il était un ange totalement déglingué ? Voilà qu'il se mettait à manger, pire à apprécier la nourriture. Ce hamburger était tellement bon – malgré son arrière goût de molécule. Et encore une fois personne ne put répondre à sa question : _« qu'est-il entrain de m'arriver ?». _

xxx

Quand Dean appela Cas parce qu'il avait décidé qu'ils avaient absolument besoin de lui pour cette chasse – même si Sam n'était pas d'accord comme quoi il ne s'agissait que d'un fantôme comme d'un autre – Dean avait complètement halluciné en voyant Cas arriver. Même Sam ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

Cas avait abandonné son costume et son trench-coat. Il portait un tee-shirt noir avec un signe tribal, une chemise à carreaux, et une veste en cuir toute usée. Un jean.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pensant être dans un mauvais tripe. Il fini par bafouiller un truc incohérent :

\- Cas… mais que… mais quoi…

Cas murmura comme pris en faute :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive…

Dean devant son air d'ange dépité s'approcha et passa un bras autour de ses épaules :

\- Eh Cas ! C'est pas grave. Ces fringues ça te va plutôt bien en fait.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais. T'as l'air plus détendu.

Cas eut un petit sourire, ses yeux bleus perdus dans ceux de Dean. Il y avait quelque chose qui grignotait ses molécules quand Dean était aussi proche et que Cas ne savait plus regarder ailleurs que Dean. Pourtant lui, il n'avait jamais fait attention à l'espace personnel, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait de cette non distance entre lui et Dean ? Il sursauta presque quand Sam toussa, parce qu'il l'avait oublié. Il sursauta presque, Cas ne sursautait jamais, il ne comprenait pas ce qui était entrain de lui arriver. Il s'éloigna de Dean, c'était plus facile de réfléchir quand Dean n'était pas près de lui.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé ?

Dean expliqua à propos du fantôme, de la chasse. Cas fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de moi non ?

Sam haussa les épaules, c'est ce qu'il avait dit à Dean, mais Dean insista :

\- Bien sûr que si, sinon je ne t'aurais pas appelé.

Si Dean avait besoin de lui, bien sûr que Cas allait l'aider. Bien sûr.

xxx

Dean après la chasse emmena Sam et Cas fêter leur victoire sur le fantôme, dans un bar. C'était plutôt parce qu'il voulait boire, lui. Draguer peut-être aussi. Sam le laissa s'amuser, et bu juste une bière. Normalement Cas aurait simplement dû s'asseoir avec eux et les regarder boire, discuter un peu. Mais Cas avait soif. Soif. Soif. Il vida les verres à peu près aussi vite que Dean. L'alcool ne lui faisait rien, mais il buvait quand même.

Dean finit par réagir et posa sa main sur son bras et Cas eut l'impression que son bras brûlait.

\- Eh Cas ! Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Cas ne savais pas. Il ne savait pas. Il disparu. Et Dean tapa son verre sur la table.

\- Putain, je hais quand il fait ça !

xxx

Cas resta au paradis. Dean l'appelait mais Cas ignorait ses appels, il n'aimait pas ignorer Dean, ça le tiraillait de partout. Comme si sa Grâce était déjà prête à partir et qu'il devait la retenir de toutes ses forces. Elle s'échappait de lui et voulait aller retrouver Dean, et Cas voulait aller retrouver Dean aussi, mais il devait rester au paradis. A cause de sa maladie bizarre dont personne ne pouvait lui expliquer la cause.

Dean ne cessait jamais de l'appeler, et c'était dur de résister à son appel, c'était dur de ne pas y aller, surtout quand Dean l'insultait ou bien quand Dean avait ce ton suppliant dans la voix. C'était dur surtout quand Dean se sentait mal, trahit, inquiet. Surtout quand Dean prononçait son nom en entier, avec colère. C'était dur surtout quand Dean l'appelait alors qu'il avait trop bu et qu'il y avait quelque chose de tellement triste dans son appel, comme s'il avait été abandonné. C'était dur tout le temps.

Mais Cas tenait bon, il devait d'abord savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Essayer de comprendre pourquoi il pouvait tomber malade, pourquoi il avait envie de manger, de boire, pourquoi il s'habillait autrement – pourquoi même il prenait le temps de s'habiller autrement. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas qui pourrait lui donner la réponse, qui la détenait, ni même s'il y avait une réponse. Y avait-il une réponse ?

Dean l'appelait et Cas cherchait sa réponse. Pourquoi ? Pour pouvoir dire à Dean _« tout va bien »_ ? _Tout va bien Dean, je suis en mesure de t'aider._

Etait-il encore en mesure de l'aider ?

xxx

Dean était sans arrêt de mauvaise humeur. Sam ne savait plus quoi faire pour essayer de le faire aller un peu mieux. Il boudait même la tarte. Même si Dean n'en parlait jamais, Sam savait que c'était parce que Cas ne venait plus, malgré tous ses appels. Dean était à la fois inquiet – _il était arrivé un truc à Cas_ – et vexé – _pourquoi tu viens pas crétin d'emplumé ? _– il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir trahit ou abandonné. Ou s'il devait aller retourner le paradis parce que Cas était en danger.

C'était parce qu'il avait l'esprit ailleurs qu'il réussit à se faire blesser durant la chasse, un coup de couteau de la part d'un démon. Pas une blessure mortelle, mais suffisamment grave pour que Sam s'énerve vraiment, et réussisse à buter le démon. Sam se tourna vers son frère, posa sa main sur sa blessure, dans la poitrine, pas loin du coeur :

\- Cas, faut vraiment que tu viennes là, Dean est blessé. Ce serait vraiment bien que tu viennes. Appela-t-il.

Cas vint. Dean était blessé, bien sûr qu'il vint. Même s'il arriva plié en deux, se tenant la poitrine pas loin du cœur. Sam fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu es blessé aussi Cas ?

\- Non…. Je ne sais pas ce … Qu'il m'arrive. Je … Vais soigner Dean.

Il s'approcha de Dean, posa sa main sur sa joue, utilisa sa Grâce, Dean guérit. La douleur de Cas disparu et il se redressa. Dean se releva et remercia Cas.

Sam regarda Dean, il regarda Cas.

La fièvre. Les habits. La boisson.

La blessure.

\- Cas. Je crois que ce qu'il t'arrive est en lien avec Dean.

Dean et Cas tournèrent leurs yeux vers Sam. Avec incompréhension.

xxx

Ils étaient sur le chemin pour retourner au bunker. Dean conduisait pendant que Sam demandait à Cas de lui parler exactement de ce qui lui arrivait. Cas parla de tout, même des choses que Sam et Dean savaient déjà. La fièvre, la nourriture, l'alcool, les habits, la douleur…

Quand il eut fini Sam réfléchit quelques secondes avant de dire :

\- Dean, tu éternues, Cas éternue. Dean tu as de la fièvre, Cas a de la fièvre. Tu manges des trucs gras et sucrés, Cas a envie de manger des hamburgers. Il s'habille comme toi ou presque. Il boit de l'alcool comme toi. Tu es blessé, il a mal. Il y a forcément un lien entre vous.

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tout à coup il se retrouve lié à moi de cette manière ?

Cas hocha la tête, attendant aussi la réponse.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Sam. Un sort ? Un truc d'ange ? Cas est-ce que ces derniers temps quelque chose a changé ?

\- Et bien tout ce que tu as dit.

\- Oui mais… Je ne sais pas, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre ?

Cas réfléchit :

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as fais une mauvaise rencontre ?

\- Non.

Sam était à court d'idée.

\- J'en sais rien. En tout cas tu devrais rester avec nous, si tu es lié à Dean il est peut-être dangereux d'être éloigné de lui.

En vérité, Sam n'en savait rien, mais c'était un bon moyen pour que Cas reste.

\- Mais…

\- Si c'est dangereux Cas, tu restes, pas de discussion, ordonna Dean.

Cas n'eut pas le choix.

\- D'accord Dean.

xxx

Cas resta et son lien avec Dean devint clairement évident. Surtout quand il regarda la tarte que mangeait Dean comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde et que Dean accepta d'en partager un mini bout avec lui. Cas restait cependant toujours Cas, il était toujours lui-même, avec sa propre personnalité, avec sa difficulté à comprendre certaines choses, avec sa façon de parler sans filtre. Il n'était pas entrain de se transformer en Dean. C'était plus comme si les sensations les plus fortes de Dean, lui devenaient communes. Son amour pour la nourriture et l'alcool, sa façon de s'habiller. S'il était malade, Cas était malade, s'il était blessé, Cas avait mal. Ce n'était même pas conscient, Cas ne se disait pas _« je vais faire ça »,_ il le faisait et ensuite il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait fait, ou même ne se demandait rien du tout, s'en rendait à peine compte.

Mais quand Dean était vraiment vraiment épuisé, Cas baillait. Quand Dean avait trop bu, Cas était saoul. Quand Dean était avec une fille, Cas… Se sentait bizarre et ce n'était pas très confortable. Dean préféra arrêter de voir des filles, au moins pour un temps. Pour faciliter les choses à Cas.

En attendant aucun des trois ne savaient pourquoi Cas réagissait comme ça. Les anges n'avaient pas la réponse et Sam avait beau cherché dans les livres, eux non plus. Pourtant il y avait bien une raison, Cas ne s'était pas lié à Dean comme ça, juste pour le fun.

C'était juste qu'ils ignoraient cette raison.

Cas ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il se sentait mieux au bunker avec Dean que seul au Paradis. Il y avait ces moments où Dean et lui se tenaient tellement proche que Cas pouvait sentir la chaleur de Dean, et quand leurs yeux se trouvaient, Cas avait du mal à voir autre chose, à regarder ailleurs. C'était un peu comme s'il n'y avait plus que Dean, plus que lui, et ses molécules se bousculaient, s'entrechoquaient, sa Grâce vibrait à l'intérieur de lui. Il y avait aussi ce _boum boum_ qui battait dans sa poitrine mais qui ne semblait pas lui appartenir. Cas se demandait s'il venait de Dean, il venait sûrement de lui, mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il signifiait.

Sam les laissait faire leur danse, à la fois agacé et amusé. Il se demandait si la proximité de Cas et Dean n'était pas justement responsable de l'état de Cas. Il décida d'orienter ses recherches de ce côté. Que se passait-il quand un ange devenait proche d'un être humain ?

Sam ne trouva pas de réponse dans les livres, ni sur son ordinateur. Mais il avait une idée de qui pourrait le renseigner, de qui pourrait renseigner Cas. Il lui en parla en Cas alors que Dean était concentré sur ce qu'il se passait à la télé et n'écoutait pas.

\- Cas, quel genre d'ange tu as interrogé ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ta question.

\- Est-ce que tu as interrogé des Cupidons ?

Cas réfléchit et secoua la tête :

\- Non. Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Alors interroges-en un.

\- Tu penses qu'il en saura plus ?

\- C'est possible.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi un Cupidon saurait ce qu'il m'arrive…

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux et fit un petit sourire :

\- J'ai bien mon idée, mais je te laisse demander.

Cas hocha la tête et disparu.

xxx

Cas ne tarda pas vraiment à revenir. Il avait une tête plus que dépitée, Sam s'approcha et demanda :

\- Alors ?

\- Alors je sais ce qu'il m'arrive, répondit Cas, tu avais raison Sam.

Dean qui avait fini de regarder la télé demanda :

\- Donc, il t'arrives quoi ?

Cas tourna ses yeux vers Dean. Maintenant qu'il savait ça lui parut évident, c'était stupide de sa part de ne pas avoir compris.

\- Cas ?

C'était pour ça qu'il voulait toujours être avec Dean, qu'il répondait à ses appels, le moindre de ses appels et que ne pas pouvoir venir quand il l'appelait lui faisait aussi mal. C'était bien sûr pour ça qu'il se tenait aussi proche de Dean, qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter de le regarder, qu'il avait juste tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je m'assimile à toi Dean, dit-il.

\- Euh… D'accord, et c'est réversible ?

\- Non. Je ne pense pas.

Dean soupira puis fit :

\- On va trouver une solution. Tu sais pourquoi ça t'arrive ?

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand un ange tombe amoureux d'un être humain. Il s'assimile à lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand un ange tombe amoureux d'un être humain. Il s'assimile à lui. Répéta Cas mot pour mot.

Dean ouvrit grand la bouche incapable de parler.

\- C'est pour ça que je ressens ce que tu ressens et que je m'habille comme toi ou mange et bois comme toi. Je vais aussi vieillir avec toi, j'aurai mal si tu es blessé et je mourrai si tu meurs. C'est une façon de donner une chance à l'ange de vivre sa vie avec la personne aimée, même si pour un ange être amoureux d'un être humain et un des pires péchés.

\- Stop Cas. Arrête. C'est complètement n'importe quoi, tu… ne peux pas être amoureux de moi.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté :

\- De toute évidence, je le suis.

\- Mais non Cas, c'est sans doute une erreur.

\- Ce n'est pas une erreur Dean. Je t'aime.

Ce fut comme si Cas avait frappé Dean. Et Cas le sentit dans sa poitrine le _boum boum_. _Boum, boum, boum._ Maintenant Cas comprenait ce que c'était, c'était le cœur de Dean qui cognait comme un fou. _Boum boum boum._

Et pourtant malgré ça, Dean recula et recula encore.

\- Je sors, j'ai vraiment besoin de boire, de draguer une fille. De pas être là.

Cas aurait voulu le retenir, mais Dean savait fuir plus vite que personne.

\- Je pense que ça ne sert à rien de le suivre maintenant, fit Cas.

Sam soupira :

\- Ouaip, laisse le un peu seul. Il a sans doute besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

Cas s'assit sur le canapé. Et attendit.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était ravi d'être tombé amoureux de Dean, il n'avait même pas compris que c'était arrivé, il avait fallu qu'on lui explique. Si maintenant c'était évident, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'acceptait complètement. Il avait toujours été éduqué dans l'idée que tomber amoureux d'un humain _c'était mal_.

Mais.

Mais il avait l'impression d'être vivant avec Dean, il avait l'impression que quelque chose grésillait en lui, réveillant tout son être, tout ce qu'il était. Sa Grâce devenait brûlante, électrique, il ne l'avait jamais sentit aussi présente. Elle circulait en lui avec une sorte de joie délirante. Et il y avait toutes ces sensations incroyables, il y avait le cœur de Dean qui battait dans sa poitrine, même encore maintenant, même s'il était loin. Il y avait tout ce bonheur quand il voyait Dean qui s'insinuait en lui, ce sourire qui se plaquait tout seul sur son visage quand il entendait sa voix, son corps – qui n'était pas tout à fait le sien ou peut-être qui l'était vraiment en fait – qui frémissait au contact de Dean.

Alors s'il n'était pas ravi, il n'avait pas de remords non plus. Peut-être même que si on lui laissait le choix, il retomberait amoureux quand même. Tant pis _si c'était mal_.

Cas sentit sa tête tournée et murmura :

\- Arrête de boire Dean.

xxx

Dean buvait et buvait encore. Il buvait et pourtant les mots de Cas étaient toujours là. Il tapait dans son crâne et l'alcool semblait les rendre simplement encore plus puissant. « _Je t'aime. » Un ange amoureux d'un humain. Des conneries, putain que des conneries._

Il avait besoin de boire, il avait besoin de se taper la nana la plus sexy de tout le bar. Il avait besoin d'oublier.

Oublier son cœur qui battait trop fort, parce qu'il y repensait sans arrêt, aux mots de Cas. Oublier son regard trop bleu. Oublier les frissons qui parcouraient ses bras quand Cas posait sa main sur son épaule. Oublier les câlins échangés. Oublier toute cette putain de tension entre lui et Cas. Oublier qu'il avait besoin de lui.

Boire. Draguer. Elle était jolie cette brune. Elle vint vers lui, ils commencèrent à discuter, pourquoi ne pas continuer la conversation ailleurs ? Il la trouvait belle, avec ses yeux bleus.

Des yeux bleus lumineux, des cheveux noirs coupée à la garçonne, une peau un peu bronzée. Dean avait presque un autre nom qui lui venait à la bouche alors qu'il couchait avec elle. Et ça le tuait. Ca le tuait. Ca le tuait.

Et quand il rentra au matin il tomba sur un Cas qui le regarda avec la fureur des orages et il s'en voulu. Il ouvrit la bouche pour… Pour faire quoi ? S'excuser ? Dire bonjour ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'eut le temps de rien dire. Cas avait disparu.

Sam n'eut pas besoin de lui dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché, Dean le savait déjà.

xxx

Cas retourna au paradis, mais il ne reçut pas un très bon accueil. Le cupidon avait cafté, les anges savaient que Cas était tombé amoureux d'un humain. Cas était trop attaché aux humains, les anges n'étaient pas contents. Les anges le jugeaient. Ils étaient en colère contre lui. Les anges ne supportaient pas la différence. Pour eux Cas n'était pas l'un des leurs, et quand ils lui dirent, Cas su à quel point c'était vrai. Il n'était pas comme eux, pas tout à fait. Il était un ange mais il éprouvait des choses, il avait des sentiments. Il aurait voulu leur expliquer que ce n'était pas si mal, mais les anges n'écoutaient pas. Ils lui dirent que s'il voulait rester, il allait devoir perdre ses sentiments, accepter un bon petit lavage de cerveau. Cas refusa, Cas ne voulait pas oublier Sam et Dean, il ne voulait pas oublier ce qu'il ressentait. Même si ce qu'il ressentait pouvait faire mal. Même s'il se sentait en colère et déçu. Il voulait se souvenir. Même si Dean ne voulait pas de lui, il voulait continuer à l'aimer. Il voulait encore sentir le cœur de Dean battre en lui et savoir qu'il était en sécurité tant qu'il ne ressentait aucune douleur physique.

Il préféra quitter le paradis plutôt que d'oublier Dean. Il ne retourna pas au bunker pour autant. Il y avait assez de place sur Terre pour qu'il aille ailleurs, pour le moment. Pour le moment. Il en voulait encore en Dean, il se sentait encore en colère et triste en même temps. Comme si Dean l'avait trahit, mais Dean ne lui avait rien promis, ne lui avait rien dit. C'était donc ça aimer ? C'était sentir cette douleur et cet espace vide en nous quand l'autre allait avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Et pourtant il avait refusé le lavage de cerveau. Parce que Dean restait trop important.

xxx

Dean regardait la télé. Cela faisait deux semaines que Cas était parti. Il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps d'y penser parce qu'avec Sam, ils étaient aller chassé, mais maintenant ils étaient rentrés et Sam se demandait ce que Dean attendait pour appeler Cas.

\- Tu pourrais l'appeler et t'excuser c'est tout.

\- M'excuser pour quoi ?

\- Pour l'avoir blessé ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait que je ne peux plus faire ce que j'ai envie. Il ne fallait pas tomber amoureux de moi.

\- Bien sûr Dean, comme si ce genre de choses se choisissait.

\- Bien sûr que oui, regarde, je choisis de ne pas être amoureux, je ne suis pas amoureux.

Sam leva les yeux tellement haut que c'était comme s'il essayait de regarder l'univers plutôt que le ciel.

\- Mais oui Dean, tu n'es pas amoureux. Du tout. De personne.

Son ton était plein d'ironie, mais Dean fit comme s'il ne l'était pas.

\- Exactement.

\- Exactement, répéta Sam avec mauvaise humeur. Puisque tu en es si sûr, tu pourrais peut-être rappeler Cas pour t'excuser ? Ou au moins lui parler ?

Dean bougonna.

\- J'ai pas le temps.

\- Ah oui et qu'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire ?

\- Tu vois bien, fit Dean en montrant la télé, j'ai un emploie du temps très chargé.

Sam se frotta les cheveux d'un air exaspéré :

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi j'essaie de t'aider.

\- Alors m'aide pas. Laisse moi tranquille.

Sam roula des yeux et alla se chercher des bouquins, s'installa à la table et lu. Après tout Dean était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul.

Mouais… Il allait juste s'enterrer sous déni pendant dix mille ans…

xxx

Cas visitait le monde. Dean lui manquait, lui manquait tellement. Il avait envie d'entendre sa voix, il le voyait des fois à travers d'autres humains avant de se rendre compte que bien sûr ce n'était pas lui. Il avait envie de sentir son odeur. Il achetait des habits qui ressemblaient à Dean et il les mettait sur lui, comme s'il avait mis la peau de Dean contre la sienne. Il mangeait et buvait et se disait qu'au moins Dean ne perdait pas l'appétit. Il n'avait pas mal alors Dean allait bien. Parfois il avait la tête qui tournait et cela le rendait triste, mais il n'avait jamais cette sensation bizarre et désagréable de Dean avec une fille. C'était déjà ça. Et dans sa poitrine, il y avait ce _boum boum boum_, même s'il était si loin. Dean pensait à lui, mais Dean ne l'appelait pas.

Peut-être que Dean n'avait plus envie de le voir ? Peut-être que savoir que l'ange était amoureux de lui le dégoûtait, peut-être que les _boum boum boum_ n'était qu'une marque de colère.

Si Dean s'était assimilé à lui, il aurait sans doute senti toute la tristesse de Cas et il l'aurait appelé. Il l'aurait forcément appelé.

xxx

Les humains ne s'assimilaient pas aux anges. Dean ne ressentait donc pas la tristesse de l'ange, il était bien tranquillement entrain de se saouler à la table d'un bar pendant qu'une blonde aguichante lui faisait du gringe. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dragué, il pouvait bien se le permettre un peu ? Mais Dean n'avait pas envie de draguer, l'aguicheuse le saoula plus efficacement que l'alcool et il quitta le bar, les mains dans les poches, la tête bien trop pleine, et même pas bourré.

Il pouvait peut-être appeler Cas ? Au moins pour s'excuser, ou pour lui parler. Lui dire _« je veux pas de tes sentiments, mais on peut juste continuer à causer non ? »_. Il avait envie d'appeler Cas, de voir ses yeux, de sentir sa main sur son épaule, que Cas dise un truc qui le fasse rire. Est-ce que ça allait s'il l'appelait ?

Cas ne lui manquait pas, bien sûr que non, ce n'était pas ça, c'était autre chose. Il se disait juste que peut-être que Cas s'ennuyait là haut, que ça l'occuperait de redescendre, qu'ils pourraient discuter.

En fait Cas lui manquait. Il lui manquait et ça le faisait chier mais c'était comme ça, Cas lui manquait. Tout chez lui, lui manquait. Et Dean shoota dans un caillou imaginaire avant de sortir les mains de ses poches :

\- Cas…Hmm… Si tu m'en veux pas trop… Je veux dire… Et bien, tu pourrais peut-être venir…

Cas apparu devant lui, vraiment très très près de lui. Dean recula et l'observa. Cas portait encore des habits qui ne ressemblaient pas à Cas, qui ressemblaient à Dean, mais ils lui allaient bien, ils lui allaient vraiment bien. Dean le trouvait _beau_. Mais ce n'était qu'une idée très objective. C'était ses yeux. C'était tout son être. Sa façon de se tenir. Ou bien le son de sa voix.

\- Hey Cas.

\- Hello Dean.

\- On peut se parler ?

Cas hocha la tête.

\- Génial. Euh… Bon. Et bien… J'aime bien ton style.

\- C'est _ton_ style.

\- Oui. C'est vrai.

Dean enfonça à nouveau ses mains dans ses poches et regarda le sol. Cas pencha la tête sur le côté et plissa les yeux. Il fit un pas en avant vers Dean et les _boum boum boum_ se firent plus fort.

\- Hm Cas. Ca va comment au Paradis ?

\- J'ai été rejeté du Paradis.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenu au bunker dans ce cas ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Cas expliqua ce que les anges avaient fait et Dean grinça des dents.

\- Tu aurais dû rentrer.

\- J'étais en colère contre toi.

\- Et alors ? Si tu es en colère contre moi, engueule moi, ne disparais pas.

Cas fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux que je t'engueule ?

\- Tu veux m'engueuler ?

\- Hm… Plus vraiment mais… Dean… C'est très désagréable quand tu dragues des filles dit-il, alors quand tu couches avec c'est insupportable. Dean je t'aime, je ne veux pas que tu ais des rapports sexuels avec des filles.

\- Alors je ne pourrai plus jamais coucher avec des filles ?

Cas soupira :

\- Et bien… Si. Tu peux. Désolé. Ne fais pas attention à ce que je peux ressentir. C'est vrai que je ne peux pas t'empêcher de…

\- Tu ne veux pas que je fasse attention à ce que tu ressens ?

Cas resta silencieux. Dean continua de regarder le sol.

\- Peut-être que si tu arrêtes d'être amoureux tu…

\- Non.

\- Quoi ?

\- Non je n'arrêterai pas d'être amoureux. On n'arrête pas comme ça. Ce serait trop facile. Et Dean… Je n'ai pas envie.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi Cas, tu vas souffrir non ?

Cas fit un autre pas en avant et Dean le laissa faire et releva les yeux. Croisant les yeux de Cas… Ce bleu électrique, ce regard rempli de lumière, Dean frissonna et _boum boum boum boum_, Cas posa une main sur sa poitrine, il l'entendait ça éclatait, ça faisait tellement de bruit. C'était le cœur de Dean qui battait en lui.

Dean le voyant se tenir la poitrine, s'avança inquiet :

\- Cas ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Ca va. Dit-il.

Ils étaient maintenant tellement proches, et il y avait de l'espace autour d'eux mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment su utiliser l'espace. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus.

\- Cas tu vas souffrir…

\- Je vais peut-être souffrir, mais c'est mieux que d'arrêter de t'aimer.

\- Pourquoi ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Dean. Je ne sais pas. L'amour est encore compliqué pour moi.

Dean avait l'air tellement désespéré :

\- Tu vas souffrir à cause de moi. Il vaut mieux que…

\- Arrête de répéter ça Dean.

\- Peut-être que tu …

\- Non.

Dean soupira.

\- J'essaie juste…

\- Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Essayer de me convaincre d'arrêter de t'aimer pour pouvoir tranquillement avoir des rapports sexuels sans culpabiliser.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Si c'est exactement ça.

\- Bordel Cas tu vas me laisser finir mes phrases ?

Dean se pinça le nez, ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup. Les rouvrit.

\- D'accord tu as raison. Je veux simplement pouvoir coucher avec des filles sans me dire que tu es quelque part et que tu ressens des trucs bizarres qui te mettent mal à l'aise. Je veux boire sans que ce soit toi qui sois saoul. Je veux que tu remettes ton trench-coat. Je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes.

Cas le regarda avec détermination :

\- Et bien je t'aime, que tu le veuilles ou non.

_Boumboumboumboumboumboum. _

\- Cas…

\- Je t'aime.

_Boumboumboumboumboumboum._

\- Je t'aime, répéta Cas par provocation, pour les entendre, les _boum boum boum._

_Boumboumboumboumboumboum. _

Et Dean soupira :

\- Bon. Bien. Okay. Fais comme tu veux. Je te préviens Cas je coucherai avec des filles quand même. Maintenant on rentre.

Dean se recula, mais les _boum boum boum_ étaient toujours là. Cas les sentait comme si c'était lui qui avait un cœur, sa Grâce imita un pouls en écho à celui-ci. _Boum boum boum_. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour les entendre, pour les sentir. Juste un instant.

Quand il les rouvrit, Dean lui tournait le dos et s'éloignait. Cas le rejoignit. Ils rentrèrent ensemble au bunker.

xxx

Malgré ce qu'avait dit Dean, il ne coucha pas avec des filles. Il fit même attention à sa consommation d'alcool. Il laissa Cas piquer des bouts de tartes et lui cuisina des hamburgers. Sam était content que Cas soit revenu, son frère était de bien meilleure humeur même s'il continuait de s'enterrer sous sa montagne de déni. Et malgré son déni, il regardait Cas comme s'il était tout, il le laissait être trop prêt, il lui souriait, se penchait vers lui pour lui parler, il l'observait de loin parfois et détournait les yeux quand Cas se tournait vers lui.

Cas entendait toujours le cœur de Dean en lui, comme une douce mélodie rassurante, il posait parfois sa main sur sa poitrine et souriait.

Comme Cas était là, il les aidait pour les chasses, c'était beaucoup plus facile avec lui dans les moments de bagarre. Par contre pour les discussions avec les gens, Cas mettait souvent les pieds dans le plat, mais cela finissait par faire rire Dean.

\- C'est comme si on pouvait écrire une encyclopédie d'anecdotes Castielienne.

Cas ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que serait cette encyclopédie, mais cela amusait Dean alors Cas souriait.

Puis Dean voulu acheter des fringues pour Cas.

\- C'est bon, j'ai déjà des vêtements, Dean.

\- Oui mais ces fringues… On dirait vraiment les miennes.

\- Et bien… Je m'assimile à toi alors…

\- On va essayer de te trouver quelque chose à toi d'accord ? Quelque chose dans mon style mais qui te ressemble plus.

\- Si tu veux Dean.

Dean l'emmena dans un magasin de vêtements. Sam n'avait pas voulu venir. Il se disait que c'était mieux qu'ils sortent tous les deux ensemble, de temps en temps. Même si ce n'était pas un rendez-vous officiel, ça y ressemblait un peu.

Dean et Cas tournaient parmi les présentoirs, et Dean prenait des vêtements les regardait avec un œil critique, et soit les reposait, soit les tendait à Cas. Cas le suivait sans le quitter des yeux, il sentait que Dean s'amusait bien, alors il s'amusait bien aussi. Quand Cas eut entre les bras un bon paquet de vêtements, Dean le guida jusqu'aux cabines et le laissa se changer.

Dean élimina plusieurs vêtements et Cas savait lesquels Dean allait décider de regarder. Parce que quand ça arrivait, quand il aimait les habits que Cas portait, son cœur battait plus vite.

Lorsque Cas sorti portant une chemise noir et un jean noir, les _boum boum_ se firent vraiment forts et rapides. Cas pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu me trouves beau Dean.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais clairement une constatation. Dean rougit, toussa, bafouilla, regarda ailleurs.

\- C'est juste que le noir ça te va bien. C'est purement objectif. Tiens demande à la vendeuse tu verras.

Cas eut un petit sourire en coin et s'exécuta. La vendeuse confirma les propos de Dean, et souligna que cette couleur mettait ses yeux en valeurs.

\- La vendeuse trouve que le noir met mes yeux en valeurs, expliqua-t-il ensuite à Dean.

\- La vendeuse a raison.

\- Tu aimes que mes yeux soient mis en valeurs.

\- BIEN ! On garde ces habits là. Change toi. Fit Dean changeant de sujet.

Cas enleva les premiers boutons de sa chemise :

\- Dans la cabine Cas, change toi dans la cabine.

\- Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai chaud.

Dean rougit à nouveau puis se recula, regardant sur le côté :

\- Dépêche toi de te changer.

Cas hocha la tête et rentra dans la cabine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait aussi chaud tout à coup ? Il faisait pourtant frais dans le magasin et Cas ne ressentait pas vraiment la température. Il n'avait pas froid, pas chaud. L'idée lui vint soudain, et il ressortit alors que sa chemise était grande ouverte :

\- Dean tu n'as pas de fièvre ?

Cas sentit sa peau devenir presque brûlante. Il s'approcha de Dean et posa sa main sur son front :

\- Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Les_ boumboumboum_ étaient à leur maximum. Est-ce que Dean était malade ?

Dean poussa Cas :

\- Va t'habiller, Cas, tout le monde te regarde ! Je vais très bien. Je ne suis pas malade.

Il lui tourna le dos et Cas fronça les sourcils, mais obéit. Peu à peu les battements de cœur se calmèrent et la sensation de chaleur disparu. Cas ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Dean par contre avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, quand Cas sortit enfin de la cabine, il prit les habits qu'il avait décidé de lui acheter, les paya et sortit du magasin à toute vitesse.

xxx

Cas était inquiet pour Dean, même s'il lui avait assuré vingt-huit fois durant le trajet du retour qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'était pas malade, qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Dean dissimulait souvent les choses et peut-être qu'il était malade et ne voulait pas inquiéter Cas plus que ça. Afin d'être sûr que tout allait bien, Cas décida d'en parler à Sam.

Dean était entrain de boire une bière en regardant un truc sur l'ordinateur un peu plus loin.

\- Sam, je crois que Dean a de nouveau de la fièvre.

\- Hm ? Tu te sens fiévreux ?

\- Plus maintenant, mais tout à l'heure j'ai eu vraiment très chaud. Dean m'a dit qu'il n'était pas malade, mais je m'inquiète.

Sam ferma le livre qu'il était entrain de lire pour montrer à Cas qu'il l'écoutait.

\- Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Cas expliqua la scène. Quand il avait dit à Dean que Dean le trouvait beau, quand il avait demandé s'il aimait que ses yeux soient mis en valeur, quand il avait déboutonné sa chemise parce qu'il commençait à avoir chaud, et comment il était sortit de la cabine un peu déshabillé parce qu'il était vraiment inquiet que Dean puisse avoir de nouveau de le fièvre. Plus il parlait et plus le sourire de Sam s'élargissait et Cas ne comprenait pas. Parce que ce qu'il racontait lui paraissait inquiétant mais que Sam paraissait totalement s'en amuser.

Sam avait simplement fini par rire.

\- Sam, ce n'est pas drôle, s'énerva Cas, Dean a peut-être de la fièvre.

\- Oh oui il a de la fièvre, c'est même certain !

\- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cela t'amuse !

Et Sam avait ri de plus belle, laissant Cas dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Sam avait fini par se reprendre :

\- Ce n'est rien Cas, ne t'inquiète pas. Dean va bien, il n'est pas malade. C'est même plutôt bon signe en fait, c'est simplement que tu fais de l'effet à Dean.

Cas pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu lui plais quoi.

Cas ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Dean qui venait de refermer l'ordi s'était rapproché d'eux :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Sammy ? Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

Sam en apercevant Dean s'était remis à rire de plus belle.

\- Parce que Cas te donne chaud.

\- Qu… quoi ?

Dean s'assit sur la chaise la plus éloignée de Cas.

\- Tu sais, le noir qui met ses yeux en valeurs et tout ça…

Dean regarda Cas et Sam, puis cacha son visage dans ses bras sur la table :

\- Cas pourquoi tu lui as raconté ça ?

Et on voyait son cou qui était rouge. Sam était amusé et tellement content en même temps. Cas sentit la chaleur remontée jusqu'à son cou et ses oreilles.

\- Dean ! Ca recommence.

Sam eut les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait.

\- Par pitié Cas, tais toi. Gémit Dean.

Cas posa sa main sur ses joues et au lieu de se taire demanda :

\- Est-ce que c'est parce que je te plais ?

Et _boumboumboum_, sa peau tellement chaude, tellement tellement chaude. Dean qui se cachait encore plus.

\- Non Cas. Non.

Sam regarda Cas et fit signe que oui.

\- Sam me dit que oui.

\- Sam se trompe, n'écoute pas Sam, il raconte vraiment n'importe quoi, bougonna Dean.

Mais Cas sentait la chaleur de sa peau et les battements de cœur, et il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il se leva et se rapprocha de Dean. Il posa juste sa main sur l'épaule de Dean, et pour la première fois eut l'impression de respirer. Ou plutôt d'arrêter de respirer. Il su ce que c'était que de manquer d'air.

Sam eut un petit sourire, puis se recula, il avait des tas de trucs à faire plus loin, dans sa chambre par exemple, ailleurs qu'ici en tout cas.

Cas ne quittait pas Dean des yeux, alors que celui-ci n'osait plus bouger.

\- Dean ?

Cas se pencha vers lui, pour essayer de le regarder, même si Dean était caché derrière ses bras et sans se rendre tout à fait compte qu'il était vraiment près de sa nuque il répéta :

\- Dean ?

Et Dean eut un sursaut, se releva, se recula en faisant tomber sa chaise, il mit toute la pièce entre lui et Cas et pourtant ça ne changeait rien. C'était comme si Cas avait avalé tout l'oxygène d'un coup. C'était des sensations tellement fortes, tellement violentes, et pourtant il enviait presque Dean de pouvoir ressentir tout ça. Cas l'aimait et si c'était évident, ne ressentait pas la moitié de ces choses, pas de la même manière, c'était plus moléculaire, moins intense.

Mais sa Grâce apprenait, elle retenait les sensations, elle les imitait.

\- Cas, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas non plus ce que Sam dit. C'est juste de la gêne d'accord ? De l'embarras, un malaise. C'est tout.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie je suis un poids pour toi ?

\- Mais non Cas. C'est comme quand quelqu'un te dit quelque chose de vraiment vraiment vraiment gentil et que ça te touche et que tu ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu te sens gêné.

\- Je n'ai rien dit de vraiment vraiment vraiment gentil.

Dean soupira.

\- Laisse tomber, oublie. Juste oublie. Ne fais pas attention et ne crois pas Sam. Ca n'arrivera plus Cas. Ca n'arrivera plus.

Ce soir là Dean bu beaucoup.

xxx

Cas ne faisait pas exactement exprès, mais les sensations de Dean, son cœur, sa chaleur, l'air qui se coupait ou qui rentrait violemment en lui, Cas voulait les ressentir encore. Alors il essayait de les provoquer. Il déboutonnait sa chemise sous le nez de Dean par exemple, ça ne fonctionnait pas à chaque fois et Dean avait compris le truc alors il regardait Cas, lui faisait un sourire moqueur :

\- Cas t'es sexy comme ça, tu veux que je te présente une fille ?

Utilisait tout son humour pour fuir. Et Cas baissait la tête, dépité.

\- Non merci Dean.

Cas trouva d'autres idées, ou du moins Sam lui en souffla quelques unes l'air de rien. Cas passa derrière Dean et remit l'étiquette de sa chemise en place, touchant sa nuque avec ses doigts. Bingo. Ce fut comme un pique de chaleur et Cas s'en enivrait.

Il frôlait Dean quand il passait près de lui, et les_ boum boum boum _gagnaient en intensité.

Une fois, alors que Dean était assit à la table, Cas se pencha au dessus de lui pour prendre le livre un peu plus loin, rapprochant son corps du sien, son visage juste au dessus de son cou. Il eut du mal à se redresser tellement la violence des émotions de Dean le submergea. Il dût ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de respirer – alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin de respirer – il prit le livre et fini par se reculer. Il eut besoin de s'asseoir.

Dean avait fini par se relever pour aller chercher de l'alcool et s'était enivré. Sam avait dû coucher son frère et Cas, qui tenaient à peine debout. Rien que pour embêter Dean, il les avait mis dans le même lit.

xxx

Cas n'avait pas dormi, il ne dormait pas. Il avait longtemps regardé le plafond, essayant de dessaouler. Une fois que le monde était devenu un peu moins flou et que sa tête avait arrêté de tourner, il s'était vengé de Dean en le prenant dans ses bras. Dean dormait et ronflait fort, mais bon. Cas le garda contre lui, perdit sa main dans ses cheveux sans trop le remarquer, laissa les heures tourner sans les voir.

Dean fini par remuer contre lui, entrain de se réveiller, Cas posa sa main sur son front et Dean ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il regarda Cas :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? Demanda-t-il énervé en posant une main sur son crâne à cause de la douleur lancinante.

Cas le guérit.

\- Sam m'a mis là quand j'étais trop saoul pour trouver mon chemin.

Dean se recula, repoussant Cas :

\- Et pourquoi… Pourquoi j'étais dans tes bras ?

\- Hm. … Peut-être que cela, c'est un peu de ma faute.

Dean roula des yeux :

\- Ne profite pas que je dors pour faire des trucs bizarres.

\- Je t'ai juste pris dans mes bras, ce n'est pas si bizarre.

\- C'est carrément bizarre.

Cas fit la moue. Il se leva la mine boudeuse. Il commença à s'éloigner et eut l'impression de ressentir une déchirure en lui. C'était bizarre. Il n'avait encore jamais ressenti ça, ça faisait mal, comme s'il y avait quelque chose de vide en lui. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers Dean. Dean était entrain de le regarder et détourna les yeux.

\- Dean.

\- Hm ?

\- Je crois que je m'assimile de plus en plus à toi.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Dean en se protégeant d'un bras comme si c'était super dangereux.

\- Je ressens les choses de plus en plus précisément. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je suis proche de toi ou parce que je t'aime de plus en plus. Peut-être les deux.

Et Cas sourit, parce que le cœur de Dean s'accéléra, que ses joues chauffèrent.

\- Dean. Que se passerait-il si je disparaissais ? Là maintenant ?

\- Hein ?

Cas disparu. Et Dean resta éberlué quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Cas était parti.

\- Bordel de merde, il a encore disparu. Tu pourrais dire au revoir tête d'abruti.

xxx

La déchirure s'agrandit encore et encore. C'était douloureux, c'était un manque terrible, tout ce vide qui s'infiltrait en lui, et les _boum boum boum_ semblaient presque effacés, discrets, tristes. Cas était parti depuis un jour, et sa Grâce se déchirait de la même façon, imitant la sensation de manque. Il manquait à Dean. _Il manquait à Dean_. Et ça lui faisait mal de manquer à Dean, et ça lui faisait mal parce que Dean lui manquait, mais cette douleur avec quelque chose de réconfortant. Il manquait à Dean.

Il voulu attendre, juste un peu. Il n'aimait pourtant pas cette sensation de vide, il préférait la chaleur, l'oxygène, le cœur. Mais que se passait-il au-delà du vide ? Jusqu'où la déchirure pouvait-elle aller ?

Cas regretta ce jeu. Il finit saoul, il finit … Dans cet état bizarre qu'il détestait. Dean draguait. Dean était avec une fille. Dean comblait le manque. Cas rentra. Penaud. Déçu. En colère. Contre lui-même. Contre Dean. Contre tout.

_Il manquait à Dean, mais ça ne suffisait pas._

xxx

Sam avait parfois l'impression que ses yeux étaient reliés à une manivelle, tant il les roulait, roulait, roulait. Dean et Cas allaient le faire vieillir prématurément, lui donner des cheveux blancs. Deux autres personnes auraient fini marié depuis longtemps. Parce que l'amour leur tombait des yeux à Dean et à Cas, il dégoulinait sur le plancher, il débordait. Sam les voyait se tourner autour, se chercher, et _oh bien sur que oui,_ Dean cherchait Cas lui aussi, suffisait que Cas ait le dos tourné pour que Dean le fixe comme s'il avait envie que Cas se retourne et le regarde. Puis Dean faisait tous ces trucs pour Cas, avait toutes ces petites attentions, bon sang, Dean partageait sa tarte.

Quand est-ce qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus ? Sam se demandait si ça allait arriver. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de souffler des idées à Cas. Mais Dean tenait bon, Dean était un parfait crétin. Avec tout ce déni dans les yeux, il aurait raté un dinosaure dans le bunker.

Et maintenant c'était comme si tout était pire. Cas était parti un jour, sans qu'on ne sache trop pourquoi et Dean avait tellement détesté ça qu'il était allé trouver une fille. Cas était revenu, avec cet air triste, dépité. Depuis il ne faisait même plus aucun effort pour essayer de provoquer chez Dean les sensations qu'il aimait tant.

Cas avait appris la leçon, ce n'était pas bien de jouer avec les sensations des gens. Il ne voulait plus embêter Dean avec ça. Il fallait mieux ne rien faire. Cas se tenait à bonne distance de Dean, n'oubliait plus l'espace personnel, il gardait sa chemise bien fermée, il parlait à Dean en regardant ailleurs.

Sam trouvait l'ambiance triste, lourde. Il en parla à Dean :

\- Je crois que Cas est triste, tu peux pas faire quelque chose ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

\- J'en sais rien moi, dis lui un truc gentil. Fais un geste vers lui.

\- Pour qu'il décide de partir sans raison ?

\- Dean ! Il n'est même pas parti deux jours, et il est revenu et depuis on voit ses ailes qui traînent sur le sol. Ca ne te dérange pas ? Tu n'as pas envie de le voir sourire toi ?

Dean tourna la tête vers Cas qui était assis sur une chaise et ne faisait rien. C'était vrai qu'il avait l'air triste. Dean soupira :

\- Bon. D'accord. Je vais lui parler. Mais il n'a pas intérêt de se casser après où je le déplume.

Dean se leva, s'approcha de Cas et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

\- C'est toi qui est parti, alors pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

Cas tourna ses yeux vers lui. Son regard était comme éteint et Dean se mordit les lèvres :

\- Putain Cas je te l'avais dis que tu souffrirais hein, je te l'avais dit. Mais non tu ne m'as pas écouté. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête.

Cas hocha la tête et détourna le regard.

\- Oui j'ai couché avec cette nana pendant que t'étais pas là et alors ? On s'est rien promis. Je t'ai dis de m'oublier Cas.

\- Oui tu l'as dit.

\- Alors tu peux pas m'en vouloir.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais la gueule bordel ?

La colère de Dean, Cas la sentait couler en lui, et sa Grâce s'enroulait autour pour tenter de la calmer.

\- Je ne fais pas ce que tu dis.

\- Tu as une tête de chien battu depuis que tu es revenu.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien.

\- C'est une image Cas. Ca veut dire que tu as l'air vraiment triste, blessé.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis triste et blessé alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me le demandes ?

Dean se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de se calmer.

\- Cas, regarde moi.

Cas continua de fixer un point ailleurs.

\- Regarde moi bon sang !

L'ange finit par tourner la tête vers Dean à nouveau. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent encore.

\- Tu as dis que tu ne voulais pas oublier que tu étais amoureux de moi.

\- Je l'ai dis.

\- Alors tu dois l'assumer. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne Cas, je vais te faire souffrir encore et encore et encore. Et quand tu croiras que tu ne peux plus souffrir, je te ferai encore souffrir. Tu comprends pourquoi je préférais que tu m'oublies ? Cas c'est mieux pour toi. Tu vois bien, regarde, tu n'assumes pas du tout.

Cas secoua la tête.

\- Tu es une bonne personne Dean, cesse de te dénigrer.

\- Alors cesse d'être triste.

L'ange hocha la tête.

\- D'accord. Je ne suis plus triste.

Dean eut un regard blasé :

\- Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

Cas ne répondit rien, baissa les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis triste Dean.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

\- C'est parce que je voulais… Toutes ces sensations que tu ressens Dean, c'était agréable. Vraiment. Je voulais simplement les ressentir avec toi. Ca avait quelque chose de doux et de rassurant en même temps. Même si je suis incapable d'interpréter la plupart de ces sensations. Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était mal, que je ne devais pas faire ça. C'est pour ça que je me sens triste.

Dean soupira :

\- C'est pour ça que tu es parti ?

\- Non je suis partit parce que je voulais savoir ce que tu éprouverais si je partais.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ?

\- Le manque. Je te manquais Dean.

\- Si tu le sais, alors ne pars plus.

Cas acquiesça. Dean posa un doigt sous son menton et leva sa tête, le força à le regarder :

\- Pour le reste… Fais ce que tu veux Cas. Ce… Ce n'était pas… Comment dire. C'était pas désagréable. C'était… Enfin… Fais ce que tu veux.

Ce fut Dean qui détourna les yeux. Les _boum boum boum_ cognèrent la poitrine de Cas et Cas tendit la main vers Dean pour la poser sur sa joue.

_Boumboumboumboum. _

\- Merci Dean.

Dean se releva, se recula :

\- Ouais. De rien.

Et Dean s'éloigna.

xxx

Dean et Cas ne faisaient bien sûr pas que se tourner autour, ils continuaient de chasser. Dean faisait très très attention à ne pas être blessé, parce qu'il détestait l'idée que Cas puisse avoir mal à cause de lui, et voir son frère être prudent rendait Sam plutôt satisfait. A l'inverse quand Cas était blessé, Dean n'avait mal nulle part, l'assimilation était vraiment à sens unique, sans doute parce que Dean n'était pas amoureux de Cas – selon Dean. Cas n'était, heureusement, pas souvent blessé, voir même jamais. C'était un ange, il était fort et rapide, il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire et en plus c'était un tacticien alors il était malin. Ils chassaient, puis ils se reposaient. Et Dean allait boire dans un bar, Cas buvait avec lui et Sam les accompagnait pour discuter. Dean regardait les filles et Cas regardait Dean se demandant s'il allait draguer mais Dean ne draguait pas et il finissait par regarder Cas à son tour. Sam observait leur petit jeu en se demandant s'il n'allait pas finir par les pousser l'un contre l'autre en espérant que le choc les fasse réagir.

Même si Dean avait autorisé Cas d'essayer de provoquer des sensations chez lui, Cas continuait à se montrer hésitant, il n'essayait plus de le faire, il agissait comme d'habitude et si Dean réagissait tant mieux.

Dean ne l'aurait admis pour rien au monde, mais il regrettait cette proximité, il la regrettait tellement que c'est lui qui finit par la provoquer. C'était facile, lui il connaissait les codes, les techniques. Remettre le col de Cas, s'amuser à le décoiffer, lui parler à l'oreille parce qu'on ne s'entendait pas causer dans ce bar.

La Grâce de Cas s'emballait en lui, elle essayait de s'échapper, elle imitait les sensations de Dean, elle devenait tellement brûlante que Cas n'arrivait plus à réfléchir et se penchait à son tour vers Dean, et leurs joues se frôlaient, il posait sa main sur son épaule et ses doigts glissaient sur sa nuque, et tout devenait agréable et incontrôlable.

Sam hésitait entre les trouver mignon ou se cogner la tête contre un mur tellement ils étaient insupportables à se séparer ensuite, à faire comme s'il n'y avait rien eu ou que tout n'avait été que très amical. C'était la faute de Dean, incapable d'accepter qu'on l'aime et surtout incapable d'accepter qu'il puisse aimer, surtout un homme, même si cet homme était un ange. Et Cas se brûlait les ailes à son contact mais respectait son déni et ses fuites.

C'était Sam qui se demandait s'il n'allait pas mourir de frustration avec ces deux idiots sous le nez. Qui se tournaient autour, tournaient et tournaient. Sans jamais se trouver.

xxx

Sam finit par prendre Cas entre quatre yeux :

\- Embrasse le sinon vous n'avancerez jamais.

Cas plissa les yeux :

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Sam.

\- Ah oui vraiment ? Embrasse le et tu verras. Tu n'es même pas obligé de l'embrasser sur la bouche, embrasse le n'importe où. Dans le cou, sur l'oreille, sur le front même, il va bien finir par craquer.

\- Je ne sais pas Sam.

\- Tu l'aimes non ? Tu n'as jamais envie de l'embrasser ? De le serrer dans tes bras ?

\- Si mais…

\- Tu te contentes de ça ?

\- Oui.

Sam leva les yeux en l'air.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Cas, si tu t'en contentes alors c'est bien. Mais tu n'as pas peur que Dean finisse par trouver le moyen de s'échapper ?

\- Dean ne m'appartient pas.

Ce fut un soupir de désespoir qui s'échappa de la bouche de Sam :

\- Vous deux… Vous êtes vraiment sans espoir.

xxx

Castiel réfléchit à ce que Sam lui avait dit. Embrasser Dean. Il se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être essayer, juste sur le front ou les cheveux ou peut-être la nuque. Un endroit sans danger. Il n'était pas certain que l'idée soit bonne, mais Dean était assez proche de lui ces derniers temps et Cas perdait souvent pieds à cause de toutes les émotions qui se mêlaient en lui. Il se demandait si Dean avait envie qu'il l'embrasse ou s'il n'avait encore rien compris. Dean ne disait rien, il ne parlait pas de ce qu'il se passait en lui, entre eux, mais est-ce qu'il se passait un truc ? Cas avait parfois l'impression mais ensuite Dean devenait distant et il ne savait plus.

Ce n'était qu'une idée comme ça, Cas n'était même pas sûr de le faire, et puis il y avait eut ce moment où Dean avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules pour lui parler et Cas n'avait pas résisté. Il s'était approché et avait juste posé ses lèvres sur la tempe de Dean.

L'explosion des émotions fut trop intense pour l'ange. Il ne pensait pas qu'un humain pouvait supporter tout ça. L'air qui se coupe, le cœur qui bat, la chaleur qui monte. Mais également ce courant électrique qui traverse le corps et les neurones qui se déconnectent. Le corps qui tremble, tous ces frissons, les poils qui se redressent. Cas était submergé et sa Grâce en rajoutait une couche, il dût se reculer pour essayer de respirer – et pourtant il n'était pas censé avoir besoin de respirer. Dean fut soulagé qu'il se recule, et commença à lui parler :

\- Cas je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne peux pas.

Cas posa sa main sur sa poitrine pour essayer de se calmer ou de calmer Dean ou faire quelque chose.

\- Dean…

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est impossible Cas.

Et Dean semblait aller plutôt bien, Dean avait l'habitude des émotions, il pouvait les gérer même quand elles étaient aussi fortes, mais Cas ? Cas se sentait complètement écrasé et Dean lui parlait mais il n'arrivait pas à suivre.

\- Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu m'as choisi. Tu as pas fais le choix le plus judicieux, quitte à tomber amoureux d'un humain, tu aurais dû tomber amoureux de Sam.

Cas secoua la tête, il recula encore. Dean était en train de s'énerver mais du coup ça calmait les autres émotions, un peu.

\- Ou bien d'une fille sympa. Je ne sais pas, il y avait du choix parmi tous les humains, pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi le pire ?

L'ange ferma les yeux mais ce fut pire, il les rouvrit.

\- Dean… Je… J'en sais rien.

Dean se rapprocha de lui :

\- Eh Cas est-ce que ça va ?

\- Oui. Ca va.

Cas finit par doucement se reprendre. Comment est-ce que les humains faisaient pour supporter ça ?

\- Tu es sûr Cas ?

\- Ce sont tes émotions Dean, elles sont trop fortes, mais ça va.

Dean rougit et détourna les yeux et son cœur s'emballa à nouveau.

\- Malgré ça Cas, je ne peux pas. Choisi quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi Dean.

\- Tu aurais dû.

\- Je t'aime toi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas.

Cas passa une main sur son visage :

\- Mais si tu veux savoir pourquoi c'est toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre, c'est parce que je t'admire Dean. J'admire ta force, ton intelligence, ta façon de te relever malgré tout, j'admire ton courage. Tu te bas pour quelque chose de juste et tu emportes les gens avec toi sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, tu es le seul à ne pas t'en rendre compte.

Dean balaya les paroles de Cas d'un geste :

\- Est-ce qu'on parle bien de moi là ?

Cas l'ignora.

\- Dean… Je ne sais pas vraiment tu sais ? Peut-être que c'est ta gentillesse que tu essaies de cacher, ou bien cette façon de prendre soin de ceux en qui tu tiens. Peut-être que c'est parce que tu te détestes tellement que j'ai besoin de t'aimer autant pour combler. Est-ce que les autres donnent des explications quand ils sont amoureux ? Parce que je n'en sais rien Dean, mais c'est toi et personne d'autre.

\- Je vais te faire souffrir.

Cas leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste plus qu'exaspéré.

\- Tu dis toujours la même chose Dean.

Dean se mordit les lèvres et releva les yeux vers Cas.

\- Je ne…

\- Peux pas.

\- Désolé.

Cas se sentit énervé et s'approcha de nouveau de Dean, et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir ou de s'échapper, il posa sa main sur sa nuque et embrassa sa tempe à nouveau. Ce n'était que son front et Cas fut à nouveau submergé. C'était comme être ballotté par un ouragan, c'était comme avoir été emporté par une tornade. Dean tremblait.

\- Cas…

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, je sais ce que tu ressens Dean, ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas.

Cas regardait Dean avec la colère dans les yeux.

\- Je…

Cas embrassa sa joue et les émotions furent plus terribles encore, Dean lui-même resta la bouche ouverte pour essayer de respirer, pour essayer de rester calme. La main de Cas resta sur sa nuque, peut-être pour l'empêcher de fuir ou pour s'accrocher à lui parce que Cas allait défaillir.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas… Murmura-t-il.

Dean tourna son visage vers lui, leurs nez se frôlèrent et leurs yeux se trouvèrent. Cas tremblait ou c'était Dean qui tremblait, ou c'était les deux. L'ange ne maîtrisait plus rien, c'était le bordel à l'intérieur de lui et c'était sans doute le même bordel à l'intérieur de Dean. Cas devait… Il devait se reprendre, c'était trop. Trop fort. Trop tout. Juste trop.

Il relâcha Dean et se recula. Il marchait de travers, il avait l'impression d'être saoul, Dean n'avait rien bu pourtant. Cas devait s'éloigner, de toute façon Dean lui avait dit, il lui avait dit, _il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible_. Il commença à lui tourner le dos. Dean le retint, une main sur son épaule, il le força à se tourner vers lui, ses deux mains se posèrent sur les joues de Cas et il l'embrassa.

Les molécules de Cas implosèrent et sa Grâce devint la foudre, l'océan, les ampoules explosèrent et la télévision s'alluma toute seule. Le sol trembla. Il avait un corps mais il n'avait pas de corps, il était un ange et il ressentait toutes les émotions de Dean et il ne contrôlait plus rien. Plus rien. Tout son pouvoir lui échappait et Dean ne semblait rien remarquer. Il l'embrassait et Cas l'embrassait, leurs bouches ne voulant plus se quitter, peu importe les conséquences. Cas passa ses deux bras autour de Dean pour se cramponner à lui, comme si tout son corps allait se désintégrer incapable d'en supporter autant. Mais son corps tenait bon.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, cherchant à se rassasier de l'autre, rattrapant le temps perdu, et Cas comprenait pourquoi les humains s'embrassaient parce que comme l'aurait dit Dean _« putain que c'était bon »_.

xxx

Sam failli en pleurer en surprenant plus tard Dean et Cas dans le canapé, agrippés l'un à l'autre et Cas embrassant de temps à autre la joue de Dean, et Dean se retournant, parlant en souriant contre sa peau, et leurs lèvres se trouvant plus que de raison.

Sam était satisfait, même s'il dû remplacer les ampoules.

Cas et Dean restèrent ensemble. Sam jouant les médiateurs au moindre soucis entre eux, parce qu'ils s'aimaient et parfois se disputaient. Sam avait toujours l'impression d'avoir à faire à des gosses, mais il était amusé par eux, par leur amour débordant et par leurs difficultés. Puis il savait quand il devait s'effacer, Dean savait aussi quand il devait être là pour son frère en échange.

Dean but moins, Cas aussi du coup, et Dean ne dragua jamais personne d'autre que Cas parce qu'il n'avait plus besoin. Dean ne fit pas vraiment souffrir Cas comme il lui avait dit, ce fut même plutôt l'inverse, Cas découvrit le bonheur avec lui. L'assimilation lui permettait de ressentir des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu ressentir, à moins de devenir humain. Puis pouvoir compter ses rides en même temps que celles de Dean avait un côté rassurant. Dean ne vieillirait pas sans lui, ne mourrait pas sans lui.

C'était simple. C'était se coucher avec Dean et le regarder dormir, c'était embrasser sa nuque en passant derrière lui, c'était prendre ses doigts dans les siens en marchant à côté de lui, c'était le faire sourire, c'était sourire, c'était coller sa bouche contre sa joue et se mettre à rire pour rien. C'était sentir son souffle contre son oreille, ses mains sur lui, c'était apprendre d'autres sensations. C'était discuter avec lui sans le quitter des yeux et manger une tarte ensemble. C'était Dean qui adorait lui choisir des habits pour les lui enlever. C'était tout ça et tout le reste. Leurs disputes, leurs réconciliations, ces moments où ils étaient séparés et se manquaient, ces inquiétudes au cours des chasses, c'était Sam qui était là, c'était Dean et ses yeux verts, et Dean et toute cette chaleur.

C'était les _boum boum boum_ dans la poitrine de Cas.

C'était aucun regret, aucun remord.

C'était la vie et c'était bien.

Fin.

L'autatrice : si vous connaissez le Manhwa _I Wish_, vous comprendrez d'où m'est venu l'idée de l'assimilation, même si je l'ai adapté à ma sauce. Mais j'avais trop envie d'écrire un truc où Cas ressent les émotions de Dean et commence à faire des choses comme lui. Et surtout je voulais l'habiller autrement, parce que ses habits qui paraissent toujours trop grands pour lui et pas adapté à lui, ça me crispe par moment. Je voudrais juste que Dean le relooke. C'est une fic hyper fluffy toute mignonne et pas du tout prise de tête, avec juste un gros condensé d'émotion et ressenti. Elle est assez longue aussi (22 pages). Sinon… Je n'aime pas des masses les anges, et je pense que ça s'est senti…

Merci de l'avoir lu en tout cas, et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.


End file.
